Return to Hogwarts
by lurea ara
Summary: this is the squeal to my first hp fanfic
1. prelude

**Return to Hogwarts**

By lùrëa àra

Prologue:

I have been called many things. Mudblood, bitch, viper, half breed and other things as well. I know that I can at times be cruel and mean, but one thing I am not is a mudblood or a half breed. I happen to come from a long line of witches and wizards. I am Avalonione Serenity Malfoy, the daughter Minister Hermione Malfoy and the Great Aroura Draco Malfoy. I was born April 2005 in a hospital in the WWC section. (witches, wizards and creatures) I have one other sibling, a brother about three years younger then me. His name, Marcus or I as tenderly call him, prat. 

I have quite a few family members but no real Aunts or Uncles. The Aunts and Uncles that I do have are very good friends of the family. There is Uncle Harry and Aunt Gin and their children (triplet boys) Dave, Conner and Justin and their little sister Mia. Then there is Uncle Ron and Aunt Marahet they have twin girls Ami and Madison. The guys are like brothers to me.

I spent most of my spare time either on a broom or on a horse. A soon as I started to show the signs of being a witch, my parents started to train me. Most of the things I learned were my mother's own creations of spells. My father was the one who taught me how to ride a broom and how to defend my self against any evil charm that could be thrown at me.

Now, I am fourteen years old and attending Hogwarts. My first three years were not very exciting so I think I'll skip them. Things didn't start to heat till four year when HE walked into the leaky cauldron and into my life.          


	2. meeting with a new devil

Chapter one- The Meeting with the New Devil

Disclamer: I don't own any of the HP charaters except the kids who's name and opinion's I have created other then that I don'ty own anything….Damn.

I was waiting for the Potter boys and drinking a Butter Beer. I was so deep in thought that I did see the young wizard who had come in and sat next to me. It wasn't till he asked the barkeep for a rummy that I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. I checked him over through the corner of my eye, which was shielded by my bangs. He was near my age, maybe a little older than me, with black hair with short spiky red tips.  A silver ring hung from his left ear, his facial features stuck in limbo between being boyish and manly. He wore black robes and a ruby ring on the middle finger of his left hand.

"Miss Malfoy would you care for another?" The barkeeper asked, startling me out of my silent reverie of his face.

"No thank you." 

"Okays, Miss Malfoy."  The Barkeeper moved on, wiping down the counter as he went to make small talk with a few of his other customers.

"Oh, so, you're the famous Malfoy Female." the teenage guy sitting next me said. He had wide, nasal accent of an American.  

"Excuse me?" I lifted an eye brow and waited for an explanation.  

"The daughter of one of the purest wirdarying families in the world, I am Dervus Snape. it's pleasure to finally meet you" he said with half a grin and twinkle in his eye.

"Snape? As in Professor Snape, of Hogwarts?" I asked, confused.  I really, really hoped that Snape didn't have a son.  I didn't want to think of him doing anything that would be necessary for conception.

"You've heard of him I take it. He's my uncle on my father's side."

He took hold of my hand placed an expected kiss on it. Relieved, and trying to banish unwanted mental images, I let him.  He was actually rather attractive.

"Pleasure. I had heard many things about you but nothing of your beauty."  He actually fluttered his eyelashes at me!!

"Now you're just sucking up." I took back my hand. 

"Oui, cheri."  

"If your Snape's nephew, then why have I never seen you at Hogwarts?"  I inquired, curious.  I knew that I had never seen him before, and there weren't _that _many people at Hogwarts.

"I used to go to an all wizards school in the U.S.A," he explained, halting the question of where he was from before it came out of my mouth.  I changed tracks, and instead asked,

"Used to?"

"My father died last year so now my mother and I live with my uncle."  Strangely, this grim pronouncement  did not seem to disturb him. 

"Oh I'm sorry."  I added, a little awkwardly-and untruthfully.  The death of any relation of Snape's was a cause for celebration  Except maybe this Dervus. He didn't seem so bad…

"Don't be, he died happily in his mistress' arms."  Dervus had a devilish smile on his face that seemed to hint that perhaps Dervus Sr.'s undoing had not been as natural as it could have been. 

"Hmmm." I said with a smile. "What a way to go."

We both laughed.

"Like I said I have heard a great deal about you from my uncle."

"I see, and what did he say?"  I asked cautiously.  I knew very well what Snape thought of me, but I didn't what it to have rubbed off on this fine young man.

"How could anything but good be said about someone as beautiful as you."

He lifted my chin and leaned into me. His lips were almost touching mine.

"Such lovely lips, perfect and pink."  This flirting had been cute up till now.  Dervus was starting to get a little repulsive.

"You know that if you kiss me, I'll be forced by my up bringing to slap you, right?"

He let go of my chin and leaned back into his seat. I sense the outrage of being stopped fill him.

"Now. Mr. Snape if you wouldn't mind could you please go sit some place else **your starting bore me."  I dismissed him coldly, with a voice like ice, and turned back towards the counter.**

I missed seeing the anger rise in his eyes and flare across his face. 

"You heard her, boy-o." The trusty barkeep had appeared behind the bar directly in front of us, rythymically rotating a large beer bottle in his hands as if polishing it. 

Dervus stood and went over to another table, muttering to him self about how the world would be a better place without females. 

"Are you sure you don't want anything, miss?"  The barkeeper asked, looking meaningfully in Dervus' direction.

"No thanx I'm fine. My friends have arrived. Just put the drink on my father's tab." I stood and walked over to the three boys that now stood in the doorway of the pub.

"Dave, Conner, Justin how are you dahlins." My voice dripped with aristocratic drawl.

"Great!  Dad just bought us all Lighting 3000 and 3's!" Conner said. The guys held up their brooms. "He also bought slytherin's number 1 seeker a broom for her passing, Christmas, birthday, passing present. Show the lucky lady what she's won, gents."

Just then Uncle Harry walked in carrying the most beautiful broom in all creation. A Star Shooter 3000! It was a blackish purple and had it's name engraved on the tip in silver. 

"Eeee! Uncle Harry you are the best!" I began to jump up and down. I had been begging my parents to get me it for the past month. It was a specially made broom for seekers, Uncle Harry had gotten the very first model created.

"Am glad you like it dear, Why don't we go to the training field and see what these babies can do."

"Ok!" We chorused.   

Brooms. The one of the only things that made me forget to be superior to anyone else. That and Quiditich.

We ran out of the pub and into Uncle Harry's car.

We had barely gotten to the pitch before I was in the air. Mother would kill me if she found out I was wearing a skirt while riding. The air felt amazing against my face and weaving in through my robes and shirt. I felt like the wind it self. I threw my arms in the air and let my broom fall. I didn't pull up till I was about 2 meters from the ground. I did looped the loops and twirls and other crazy things professional seekers did. And then I stopped and got off my broom. The guys all clapped and cheered.

"That was bloody brilliant!!" Dave said and clapped me on the back. 

"Thank you, thank you. All in a days work." I postured and strutted around like I was the captain of the Haverford Harpies, basking in the adulation of my cousins. The guys laughed. Soon we were all in the air and Uncle Harry taught me some new tricks to use the coming year at Hogwarts.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

I lay in bed dreaming the most perfect dream. I was dating Don Wood, the Gyrffindor keeper, just like his father was when he went to school. Being able to ride on a broom wasn't the only thing that he had gotten from his father. He had the same sexy accent and good looks.  

"Ava! Get up! We have to get to the train station in three hours!" My mother's voice called up and shattered my loverly dream.

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. School. Hogwarts. Fun! (Note the sarcasm) 

I peeled my self from my bed. The dragons on my ceiling flapped their wings in good morning and blew flame at each other. 

I went over to my desk.

"Computer on" I said as I pushed the on button. The screen flashed and a picture of Matt O'leary appeared appeared

 "Good morning Ava." The computer said in that creepy computer voice. 

I clicked start and opened my wardrobe program. A little picture of me in my pj's appeared and I scrolled through the many outfits I owned. 

I finally decided on a sailor out fit. Basically it had a sailor collar that was green over a black long sleeved shirt and a matching green pleaded skirt. Mary Janes was my shoe of choice and a pair of black knee-highs. I lay them out on my bed and went to have a quick shower. 

When I got out of the shower I saw that school supplies had been packed in the large trunk that now sat on the foot of my bed. I got dressed and headed down stairs my trunk dragging behind me. 

Once down stairs I put my things with my brother's who was starting hogwarts this year. I had to pull out my wand to get my tiger into her cage (the tiger is full grown, but the size of a German shepherd dog) I then made my way to the kitchen. Mother was having another fit about the house-elves. 

"Oh mother calm down, the elves LIKE to work,"  I groaned, angry about being woken up THREE HOURS early.

The house-elves beamed at me and rushed over with food and tea.

"Thank you for packing my things Johnny."

The little elf blushed.

My younger brother stumbled in to the kitchen. He was still half asleep and in his Lord of the Rings PJ's.

"Morning." He grumbled. 

Soon father came looking bright and cheerful. My father was one of those evil people...he was a morning person! **Shiver!**

"Are you excited about your first year of Hogwarts, Marcus?" Daddy asked my brother, who grunted and continued to shovel food in to his mouth.

"How about you dear excited about four year?"  He turned his  scope-fresh mouth on me.

"Not really, I'm only looking forward to quidditch." I said with a shrug and handed a kitchen elf my dishes. 

"Does Slytherin's best seeker ever, besides me of course, plan to destroy the other houses?"

"Of course."  That was obvious.

"Draco! You should be teaching her to be nice to the other kids in the other houses." My mother nagged.

"That's your job hun. Just remember Ava, I'm very proud of you." Da put his arm around me and we walked out of our pristine, victorian white marble, gold-plated, 7-acre house to the car. 

My brother's and mine things had been put in the trunk and our animals sat in their kennels in the back seat.

There was another cage. It sat between my tiger and my brother's rat. I got a better look. It was a blue-striped falcon.

"Oh Da! It's beautiful!"

"He's yours!  His name his Beldin."  

"Cool!"

We squeezed into the car and drove to the sation.

TBC in chapter 2 the Train Ride Back.   


End file.
